Baby's Got Blue Eyes
by Kashmir Winchester
Summary: Sam's visions are getting worse by the minute, and his girlfriend Carrie takes him and his brother Dean to her friend Ariana, who has special abilities that can help Sam defeat Yellow Eyes... with a price. (Slightly AU) BASED ON SEASON 1-2. Dean/OC, Sam/OC. RATED M FOR SEXUAL CONTENT
1. Chapter 1

Story title → _Baby's Got Blue Eyes_

Pairings → Dean/OC, Sam/OC

Type → (Slightly AU) Loosely based on series, Season 1-2

Rating → M for sexual content

Summary → Sam's visions are getting worse by the minute, and his girlfriend Carrie takes him and his brother Dean to her friend Ariana, who has special abilities that can help Sam defeat Yellow Eyes... with a price. (Slightly AU) BASED ON SEASON 1-2. Dean/OC, Sam/OC. RATED M FOR SEXUAL CONTENT

**Disclaimer**** → I own nothing which is in any way featured on 'Supernatural'. I only own C****arrie and Ariana. Title inspired by Elton John's song.**

**Yet another fanfiction I'd started months ago but never got round to continue. But I hope you enjoy reading it :) When this baby gets reviews I'll update the story ASAP.**

* * *

Chapter One

I love my job. Yeah, it seems boring to a lot of people, but the people I meet thanks to this job shape my life and open doors to new experiences. I own a bookshop in Minneapolis, and one may think I don't get customers, but I actually do. See I'm not talking about an ordinary bookshop. It seems all normal when one walks inside, but the back section is a whole different scene.

The forbidden section's known as the Hunters' Section. All hunters across the country come for research. I have just about every book on lore, mythological and mystical beings. The majority of the hunters are male, only having the odd female here and there. Sometimes I wished more females joined the business, so I can have a girl talk every once in a while. The Section has had so many 'men'—if you can call them that—it's starting to smell like testosterone, whiskey and leather.

Carrie's the only female hunter I kept in touch with. She was a feisty blonde who spoke her mind, not caring if it hurt or not. In a way, I admired her courage and confidence. Not to mention the legs she had... they went on for miles.

I looked down at my watch and sighed. Today was a slow day, being a Monday morning, where most hunters were resting their hangovers. Not that I minded being alone every once in a while, but I was dying to help someone with a case, any case. That, and Carrie called for my assistance. I hadn't seen here in over a year. She told me she was bringing two hunters in, one of which needed my psychic help.

I was born through a long line of witches, where every other generation, a witch is blessed. I don't call it that. Imagine reading people's feelings in a crowded place. Sometimes I wouldn't go out for _weeks _in order for my headache to succumb. I can also go through people's minds—which can be very risky at times—and cure them from their rough patch, and control people's feelings. I can't do this on everyone. I have to take their hands or touch their shoulders, and this soothing sensation pours through their bodies and they forget what they were angry or upset about. The last part's my favourite ability because I hated people when they're angry or upset. I'm yet to learn how to do this ability without having to touch people.

The ringing of the store phone interrupted my train of thoughts. I ran over to the cash desk and picked it up. "Good evening, Aria's Bookshop. Ariana speaking." That's how I usually answer the store phone. Not many people call anymore except for my mom, grandmother, and delivery people. Hunters usually called my personal phone.

"Ariana, it's Carrie." said the voice on the other line. I grinned, twirling the chord with my index finger.

"Carrie! Where are you at the moment?" I asked her. I could hear chattering and faint music in the background, so I assumed she was at a food place or a supermarket.

"I'm picking out some food because Sam and Dean were starving. Well, just Dean." she added, chuckling.

"Hey!" a male voice I assumed was Dean protested.

"Anyway, do you want me to get you something?" she asked me. I spotted my grocery list from last week and thought, why not?

"Yeah, there are a few things I want you to get me if you don't mind cos all shops are closed 'round here."

"'Course not!" Carrie exclaimed. "Dean can go buy your things from the convenience store next door."

"I'm gonna do what?! I ain't buyin' no groceries!" Dean insisted in the background, followed by a few choice of words that made me wince.

"I apologise for Dean. He's an ass." Carrie softly said, making me laugh. "I'll get Sam to do the groceries. Here, I'll pass the phone." A few shuffling noises were heard, followed by a male voice on the other line.

"Uh, hi. This is Sam." I smiled softly. I didn't need my abilities to let me know that Sam was a nice and polite man.

"Hi, Sam. I'm Ariana. Uh, so I need you to get me two cartons of milk, blueberries and a large bag of dog-food please." The distant music and chattering softened. A ding sounded, and I knew he was in the convenience store. "How far are you from Minneapolis?"

"I'd say about half an hour." he replied, then his voice hushed a little. "So you're really gonna help me with my... thing?" By thing he was referring to his psychic abilities.

"Ain't no big, Sam. I'm glad I can be of help." I smiled.

Sam sighed. "You have no idea. Listen, I'll get Carrie to call you back as soon as we're in Minneapolis. And thanks again, Ariana."

"She doesn't need to call. I'll be outside the store waiting for you guys. Bye, Sam. Drive safely!"

After hanging up, I moved the several boxes filled with books and magazines to the side, busying myself with some stacking. It was the hardest part of my job, the stacking. Having the thickest of books to take out by yourself is hard work, especially when the person's just above five feet tall like myself. While I was stacking a couple of customers stopped by for their usual newspapers and magazines, then it was time to start closing up. Once I did, I went out back to get my Golden Retriever, Buck Dharma—for Blue Oyster Cult's commercial lead vocalist. Big fan!—and went for a small walk round the square. Buck loved his walks as much as my yearning for some girl talk. On my way back to the store, a '67 Chevrolet Impala drove past me like a whiz, and I couldn't help but admire it. I loved old cars, my favourite being Ford. Once round the corner, the Impala was parked in front of the store. I frowned, as there was a sign strictly forbidding parking except for UN/loading trucks. I ran across the street, gripping buck's leash.

"Excuse me!" I yelled. "Hey!" I ran towards the car. A blond man in a leather jacket and plaid shirt underneath stepped out of the car, giving me a look. "You can't park here."

The man raised an eyebrow. "Is this _your_ spot?"

"Well, no but—" I stammered, but I was cut off when Carrie stepped out of the car, smiling broadly.

"Like I told you on the phone, Ariana. Ignore Dean because he's an ass." she grinned, and gave me a big hug. I squealed and hugged her with one hand, still holding the leash. From the hug, I could tell Carrie was both tired and excited. Carrie pulled away, and gasped when she saw the dog, who barked happily at her. "Hey there, lil dude!" she gushed, ruffling his fur as she bent down to hug him.

I looked back up to see Dean and, whom I then realised was Sam, standing behind Carrie. Smiling shyly, I introduced myself. "I'm Ariana."

Sam stepped forward and smiled politely. "I'm Sam. We talked on the phone." He shook my hand, and the energy I got was so dark, I flinched and pulled my hand away from his almost immediately. "Um... I—I'm—"

"No. Don't apologise." I replied shakily. "I'll explain once inside. Complicated thing."

Sam whispered something, which I thought was "Okay" and stepped aside. Dean stood there, hands in his pockets. I gave him a small smile.

"You must be Dean then." I said. Silence. He seemed like a hard one to crack. I got that aura from him just by looking at his posture. I bit the inside of my cheek and looked at the car. "'67. Greatest year for the Impala." I looked back at the man, who looked slightly less tense. "It's better if we get inside. A storm's approaching and I'm starving!" I chuckled, and walked to the door, unlocking it.

"What's the dog's name?" Sam asked, walking inside the store holding a few bags.

"This cutie right here's called Buck Dharma." I replied, glancing lovingly at the dog. I took off his leash and he immediately sprinted into the office, where his bed was.

"Buck Dharma?" Dean repeated. He was impressed, and I had a feeling I knew why. I nodded, grinning. "Blue Oyster Cult fan. Nice."

"Only the best they had." I smirked and took off my sunglasses. Once I did, I looked back at the brothers, and I frowned. Why were they stunned? Did I have something on my face? I ran a hand across my cheeks. Still stunned. "Um, let's go upstairs."

"Is my room still available or have you turned it into a yoga room?" Carrie joked on our way upstairs.

I laughed. "Your room's the exact same way you left it... just cleaner." I replied. The brothers trailed behind us.

"Dude, did you see her eyes?!" Dean whispered, but loud enough for me to eavesdrop. "They're... blue."

"Wow, captain obvious." Sam chuckled. "Next thing you're gonna tell me is that the Earth is round."

I couldn't help but giggle.

"But Sammy... Blue! Like, bluer than the sky!" Dean gushed once more.

"They're called ocean blue, Dean." I explained with a smile, turning around. Sam and Dean froze on the spot, their eyes wide. Guilty. Scared. "You don't have to be guilty or scared, guys. I'm chill, really." I unlocked the front door and Carrie was the first to run inside, immediately directing herself to her old room. "My eyes confuse people."

"Why's that?" Sam asked curiously. He sat down on the couch, with Dean trailing behind him.

"Apparently it's a strange eye colour." I wrinkled my nose. "My mum and gran used to tell me my eyes are the door to people's emotions."

"So that's your ability? Reading people's feelings?"

"Yes. Like for example, I can tell you're hungry Dean. But I don't know what you're craving. It could be food, sex, answers... I don't read thoughts." I explained, taking out three bottles of beer and one bottle of organic smoothie. I gave them each a beer, while I satisfied myself with the organic smoothie. Dean snorted a laugh, and I glared at him.

Carrie elbowed him hard. "Ow!" he winced. "What the fuck was that for?!"

"I know you're used to swearing, Dean. But my apartment's swear-free." He raised his eyebrows. "And uh, why's it weird that I don't drink beer?"

"It's not weird." Carrie smiled brightly.

"Uh, kinda is." Dean admitted, only to get elbowed again. "Okay, enough elbowing!" I smiled gently and waked up to Dean. "If you're gonna slap me... just don't." I giggled and caressed his cheek, looking him in the eye. I felt his frustration seep through my hand, so I quickly wiped it against my tshirt.

"What was that?" Sam softly asked Carrie. She looked up at him and smirked.

"One of her abilities. She touches people and their anger or negativity just... poof! Disappears!" she explained matter-of-factly, using her hands for more emphasis. I turned round, grinning at him.

"My favourite ability." I told him. "Watch this." I glanced over at Dean. "Hey, Dean? You really don't like my healthy habits and swear-free policy, do you?"

Dean looked confused. "What? Why would I not like them?"

Sam's mouth opened wide guffawed. "Wow."

"So! Uh, I'm guessing y'all are tired from the driving. Let me show you and your brother to your rooms." I smiled. "After you're finished settling in, we can all have dinner together."

After showing Sam and a roofied-looking Dean, who was still under my negativity-free touch, I went back into the kitchen to prepare dinner with Carrie's help.

"So Sam and you, huh?" I winked. Carrie waved a hand, blushing.

"It's a bit complicated now, with the whole visions thing."

"I felt it in him when I shook his hand. It's very dark, Carrie." I looked at her with worried eyes. "I don't know the side-effects of removing Sam's demon blood, but... it might hurt me."

Carrie had anger bottled up as soon as I said that sentence, but she controlled her physical emotions. "If I knew that, I wouldn't have put you up to it! I don't want you to die!"

I smiled weakly, rolling my yes. "Who's gonna miss me? A dog? Sam's a hunter. One of the best from what I hear from other hunters. I'm willing to put myself at risk to save someone like him."

"Dean worries about him too, you know." she sighed. "He'd do the same thin you would if he could. You know, die."

"Dean's very... different." I pointed out. "I'm not sure it's good or bad."

"Don't tell me you like him." she exasperated. "I mean, Dean's okay, but... c'mon, you can do better than him."

"I find him..." A smile formed on my lips when I found the appropriate word. "... intriguing. He's got a lot of hurt, sadness, anger and a whole bunch of disappointment in him. I want to help him be happy."

Carrie snorted. "Good luck with that, Aria. That man's a bag of negativity. Your ability might wear off in _minutes_ when it comes to him."

Dinner was finished within minutes, and we all got to know each other. Dean didn't talk much, especially to me. I felt a lot of anger, like a red light that kept getting brighter. Before I heard him yell at his brother, telling him he was going to kill me if I ever used my abilities on him.

Well, with this developing intrigue I have towadrs Dean Winchester, it's a risk I'm willing to take.

* * *

**Like I said before the chapter, this will only be updated when I get reviews, so if you enjoyed reading it, you better review or this chapter will remain one-chaptered.. forevaaaaaah! Muahahahahahah!**

**Okay I'll stop now.**

**And also, excuse the bad English and short chapter. I didn't have much time to fix it and lengthen it because of work, so I just fixed some grammatical mistakes and put the start and end notes.**

**If you like where this story's heading, check out my other stories, 'I Think I Like It Here' and 'Save Yourself', which are both Dean/OC centric (can't help my Dean fangirl heart!), the former being an AU story. The other one's Season 3 onwards.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

When I woke up the next morning, it was exactly six in the morning.

Last night I dreamt of Dean Winchester. The dream was so vivid, and felt so real, I got worried Carrie heard me moaning from the room next door. I dreamt Dean came back from a hunt, drenched in sweat, mud and dirt. And I was waiting for him on the couch, wearing nothing but a silk robe. It felt like, for the first time, there were only positive feelings inside him.

Lust. Home. Relief. Love.

Love. The last one sent shivers down my spine, both in the dream and real-life. When I slowly removed my robe, letting fall into a puddle round my feet, Dean took a deep breath, ran up to me and crashed his lips against mine.

Hunger. Home. Love.

This time I knew he was hungry for my intimacy, my love.

We ended up making love on the pull-out couch, falling asleep in each other's arms.

I never dreamt of men in a sexual way. It could be because I haven't really had time to interact with any, or if I did, I didn't feel the same way they did. Usually they slept with me out of pleasure, just to say they slept with someone, and just up and go. Being naïve and inexperienced in love, I always fell for them, waited for a call-back. Nothing.

So why did I have this sexual fantasy about Dean? Someone whom I just met but at the same time knew him, thanks to my empathy.

Did I like Dean? Of course I did, who wouldn't? He's very good-looking, and his smile's his trademark charmer. I don't recall ever hearing him chuckle or laugh, but I could tell he had a great laugh, one that would make you feel good about yourself. He didn't seem like the type to laugh much.

Was I falling in love with Dean? no. not gonna happen.

Or, well, I hope it won't...

To distract myself from thinking more about that dream, I decided to take a warm, relaxing shower, changing in my yoga gear—white tshirt, black yoga pants and black running shoes, and pulled my hair up in a neat, tight bun. From the living room cabinet, I took out my yoga mat, placing it outside in the balcony, which had the beautiful view of the forest. I took a deep breath and started with some stretching.

Obviously, everyone in the house was asleep, which was good, because I didn't want my morning yoga to be interrupted. Yoga helped me push away all the negative energy around me, and to relax. Now, with Sam's demon blood and Dean's bottled anger, yoga would be of more help than ever before. I planned on getting to know the two brothers better today, starting with the extraction of the demon blood tomorrow. It's always good to get to now the subject and his family first.

Finishing the stretching, I sat down on the yoga mat, my back at the kitchen, closed my eyes and started today's yoga with the easy pose: _sukhasana_. My hands were resting limply on my knees as I inhaled from my nose, and exhaled slowly through my mouth. I remained in the pose for five minutes, forgetting about my surroundings the whole time. I imagined myself back home in Woodstock, in the middle of a farm, surrounded by lots of trees, flowers and the fresh smell of open-air. I smiled, my eyes still closed. If there was one thing I'd go back to Woodstock for would be the nature. Ever since I could remember, my mom would wake me up early to go in the middle of our farm and practise yoga. "It builds an invisible, protective barrier around you. Keeps the darkness away." she'd tell me every time I asked her why we had get up early to practise yoga every morning.

I moved on the seated-angle pose: the _upavishtha konasana_. This time, I put my hands at the tips of my toes and slowly leaned forward, feeling every inch of my body stretching. I groaned when I felt my spine crack a little at the bottom.

"Good morning to me." I heard Dean's voice behind me. I didn't have to turn round to see the smirk plastered on his face. I rolled my eyes, reading his feelings.

Impressed. Lust. Anger. I was complete mixture, which confused me a bit at first, but then I got it. He was still angry for using one of my abilities on him yesterday, and at the same time he was lusting for me. I didn't get the last part though, because why do people lust for each other without barely knowing them?

Oh, that's right: physical attraction... which I didn't have much of anyway.

"What do you want, Dean?" I asked with frustration, standing up slowly, my back still at him.

His emotions remained the same.

"First off, an apology for Obi-waning me yesterday." he replied.

I turned round, arms crossed. "I didn't do anything wrong. All I did was calm you down, remove the temporary frustration you had over my health habits, which by the way, are nothing to be frustrated over." I pointed out. "But it you really want an apology, fine by me. I'm sorry for using my abilities on you. It'll never happen again. I promise."

"You better." he said sternly, sitting down on a chair. "Because the after-effect... not pleasant!"

I frowned. I didn't know my negativity-relieving ability had after-effects. I used it on so many people, and they never noticed. Or if they did, they never said anything. "After-effect?"

"Yeah." he huffed. "Drowsiness. Like I was roofied for days. On a loop." I chuckled, and did the tree pose: _vrksasana_, as usual inhaling from my nose and exhaling slowly through my mouth. "How the hell do you manage to do that ostrich pose?"

I laughed hysterically, my pose intact. "It's called the tree pose, Dean." I them moved on to the modified side angle: _parsvakonasana_, facing Dean, smiling. "And it takes practise. And balance."

"I'm hungry." Dean whined, looking at the cock in the kitchen. "What time's breakfast?"

"When the others are up." I replied, having moved on to the low warrior: _ardha_ _virabhadrasana_. While my hands were up in the air, I wriggled my fingers, like I was releasing the negative energy from my body and out of my fingers. "You know it's still six-thirty in the morning right?"

"Well, I'm still hungry." he snapped like a five-year old refused candy. He really was hungry, I could feel it as I looked at him. He tensed immediately. "You're reading me, are you?"

"I can't help it." I explained, standing up straight as I stretched my arms far up in the air, standing on my toes. "It just happens. I can't control it." after a few seconds, I bent down, legs as straight as they could possibly be, as I reached my toes with the tips of my fingers.

"It's creepy, knowing what I'm feeling. Kinda hot, but creepy."

I blushed, and my stretching tensed. Did he think my emphatic ability hot? I could feel a warm feeling coming from deep inside him as he said it, but I shook it off.

No. he's only saying that because he's craving sex, intimacy, a girl's touch. Don't fall for it like you did with—

"Morning." Sam greeted us with a yawn as he walked inside the kitchen, sitting down across Dean.

"Morning, Sam." I grinned. Peace. Rest. Relaxation. Slight tension. "As soon as Car's up, I can start preparing breakfast."

"Lemme guess: fruits and oatmeal?" Dean joked while I rolled up my yoga mat. I stuck my tongue out at him, placing the mat inside the cupboard before closing the door behind me.

"Bacon, eggs, sausages _and_ fruit." I half-joked.

"I thought you were a health-freak or somethin'." Dean teased. I could tell he was joking, which made me smile broadly.

Good to know the man's not always a grumpy, sour-puss.

"As long as the animals were free-range." I replied. Carrie walked in the kitchen, already dressed up in her black jeans, fitted tshirt and black boots.

"Good morning everybody!" she exclaimed happily. Sam smiled and she walked over to him, kissing him softly on the lips before sitting don next to him. I couldn't help but smile at the kiss. It was a simple display of affection, but I felt how much it meant to them. They were both very much in love with each other. The love was equally big within them.

I opened the freezer and took out the bacon, and from the fridge, I took out a carton of milk, a jug of fresh orange juice and some fresh fruit, placing them at the centre of the table. When I did, Carrie grabbed me by the arm.

"Sit down, I'm cooking us breakfast today." she grinned, standing up and walking to the counter-top.

"Do you even know how to cook?" Dean laughed.

"Fudge you, Dean-bag." she dead-panned. "Of course I know how to cook. I've cooked for myself every day before I met you and Sammy."

"I'm gonna bring Buck up here. He usually eats alone, but since we have guests I thought it'd be a great idea to bring him here."

Tension. Annoyance. Frustration. Pinch of lust.

I looked over at Dean. "Got a problem with Buck, dean?" I asked him.

He perked up, shaking his head. "Nope. Not at all."

"Then why are you feeling frustrated, tense and annoyed?"

"I think you're confusing this with—"

Embarrassment.

Sam smiled weakly, placing a hand over Dean's mouth to shut him up. "Ignore him. We always do."

"Hey!" came Dean's muffled response. Carrie laughed as she prepared the omelettes, having finished the bacon.

"Um, I'll be back in a sec." I went downstairs and Buck immediately ran out of the office, barking and happily shaking his tail. "Hey, baby!" I gushed, kneeling down to let him kiss my face. I giggled at the feeling. "Breakfast is ready soon." I told him as we made our way upstairs. "Carrie's cooking today."

Unlike humans, I can't tell what animals are feeling, but I could tell he was happy that breakfast was ready, having run inside before me as soon as I uttered the word 'breakfast'. I heard Dean yelp and Sam laughing loudly.

I smiled softly as my thoughts drifted to last night's dream in comparison to this morning's events so far. Carrie was right: Dean was a hard one to crack. But I was willing to crack him, not using my powers. It impressed me how his feeling were always mixed with lust.

Angry, lust. Happy, lust. Sad, lust. Calm, lust.

It was as if Dean Winchester was a walking-talking lust form. I wanted to change that. But it's gonna be hard without my powers.

… or I could be sneaky about the whole thing and use my powers subtly.

* * *

**I apologise for the short chapter but I just—I mean I—well, if I'm being honest with you, I have no idea why the chapter's so short, except that I was very tired all day after studying and just wanted to post the chapter tonight. But next one will be longer, I promise, and it will feature a day out with the Winchesters! So bring in the pies, blonde bimbos and sexual tension!**

**The words in italics are actual yoga poses which I often use in my weekly routine.**

**Remember a new chapter will be posted once this one has reviews so you better leave your opinions in the review section if you ant a new chapter!**

**Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Why do we have to do this whole bonding thing again?" Dean whined as he stepped out of the car. Pulling onto Buck's leash, we got out first, followed by Carrie. Dean was very frustrated about the day out, but especially frustrated because he had a dog in the back of his precious car. "And why bring it with us?" He stared pointedly at the dog, who simply looked up at him.

"First of all, we're here because Aria needs to know Sam better." Carrie explained, and then her voice turned stern. "And second of all, Buck Dharma isn't an it. Say that one more time and I swear on my dead parents' grave I will—"

"Negativity!" I yelped, closing my eyes, brining my hands up by my head. "Headaches, remember?"

"Sorry, Ari." Carrie smiled apologetically. "Now..." She looked around the practically deserted park. "You go for a walk with Sam and Buck while me and Dean continue our negative argument? How's this going to work?"

I grinned. "Nope. You and Dean are coming with."

"Well!" Carrie breathed out, and gave Dean a look. "Guess we'll have to press play on our argument later."

More frustration coming out of Dean.

I really felt the urge of lifting that frustration off of him, but I promised him I wouldn't use that ability on him ever again. So I have to be patient.

I could feel the tension cooling down, and I smiled, proud I was able to do that without having to use my ability. "Good! Let's move then!"

Sam was ahead of us, having bought some ice-creams from an ice-cream van just round the corner. He came back with a double chocolate for me, a vanilla for him, a minty one for Dean and a strawberry one for Carrie.

"Thank you, you're so nice!" I told him as he handed me the ice-cream.

Jealousy.

I turned to look behind me, where Carrie was laughing at Dean's brain-freeze. They both seemed at ease. Who was being jealous? My eyes met Dean's, whose eyes were dead serious.

Oh... Dean was the one being jealous? Why would he be jealous if Sam's with Carrie?

"Why's Dean jealous of you?" I blurted out. I regretted it almost immediately. "I wasn't mean to ask you that."

Sam looked over his shoulder and then back at me. "You're reading him? I thought he made you promise not to."

"I don't _read_ people's feeling. I... I feel them around me. Inside me too." I explained as Buck pulled me to the side to smell some flowers. Sam laughed and helped me with bringing Buck back towards our side. "The ability I used yesterday, that I can control myself. But reading people's feelings is kinda just there. I can't switch it off." I looked him in the eye, washing away the worry and stress that he was feeling. "Now tell me more about you."

* * *

"What do you think they're talkin' about?" Dean asked Carrie as they walked a respectable distance from Sam and Ariana, who were laughing at some story Sam was recounting.

"Dean, are you jealous of your brother?" Carrie laughed with disbelief. Wow, he was really into Ariana. "Because you know you don't have to be."

"Aren't you a bit jealous of Ariana? She's been all over Sammy like a sad puppy." he pointed out, kicking a small rock in front of him. He kept kicking it until it was out of reach.

"I don't have to be. Aria would _never_ steal boyfriends. And besides, I know for a fact that she likes badass men with cool cars." She wasn't just saying it, and Dean could tell because she was simply smiling softly. She wasn't her teasing self anymore. "All her past boyfriends had Mustangs or Cadillacs. One even had a 1978 Hybrid."

"Huh." he simply replied. Deep down, he was really excited to hear this. He was a badass, and his car was obviously cool. Did that mean Ariana liked him that way? He shook his head dismissively. 'Nah' he thought, biting the inside of his cheek. 'She knows I'm after one thing only, and she clearly wouldn't want that.'

"So yeah, she likes you more than Sam. You know how serene and positive she always is? Yeah, she likes her total opposite, believe it or not." Carrie explained. "Too bad her relationships never lasted longer."

"Why's that?"

"She fell too hard for 'em motherfuckers." She was suddenly angry, remembering all the phone calls in the middle of the night when she was out and caught her boyfriends—if you could call them that anyway—with other women. Prettier, friskier women. "She practises yoga. She's bendy. Men like that."

Dean tried to hide the smirk that was suddenly forming. 'Oh yeah' he thought, reminiscing the weekend he had with Lisa. 'Best and bendiest weekend ever.'

"I wish I kick those horny thoughts outta your head, Winchester." Carrie dead-panned through gritted teeth. She looked at him, and he put on his most innocent what-did-I-do facial expression. "Don't play innocent with me, dude. Ari's a good girl, despite for falling for assholes every single time, but still good. She radiates positivity. You're a sour-puss."

"Hey!" he replied, offended at Carrie's comment. "I can be positive!"

"With Sam, you can't be. Not yet anyway." Carrie sighed. "I'm scared of the witch crap Ari's gonna pull on Sam. She told me there could be side effects..." She glanced up at Dean, worry in her eyes. "... fatal."

* * *

"I don't get it." I frowned, looking at Buck, who was jumping around with Carrie, while Dean sat down under a tree, resting his back against the trunk, his hands behind his head as a pillow. His eyes were closed, and he had a small smile on his face, which was good. And it made me smile a little. He was at peace. "The demon blood in you, Sam, it's almost nothing compared to what a good person you are. Why did it have to be you?" The last question was more to myself than to him.

"If it wasn't for the demon my mom would still be alive... Dad too." Sam looked down and his lips twitched.

Sadness. Anger. Disappointment.

I stood on the tips of my toes and hugged Sam tightly, catching him by surprise. "Don't blame yourself. They had to happen. Everything happened for a reason."

"The visions too. They're somehow connected to the yellow-eyed demon and kids with the same abilities as me." Sam pointed out. I pulled away from the hug, searching his eyes. Confusion. Curiosity. But for what? "So the demon blood blood has to be inside me. To save these people."

I shook my head. "You're a nice man, Sam. You have a girlfriend who loves you, a brother who loves you a lot too. You deserve to lead a normal life. Like you did in Stanford with Jessica. What happened to her was tragic." A weak smile formed on my face as I looked back at Carrie, who was laughing at Dean shrieking like a girl while Buck was licking his face. Dean was smiling nonetheless.

Peacefulness. Calmness. Ease. Comfort.

I looked back at Sam. "Then you met Carrie. And you fell in love once again. I know it's not easy to beat the first love, but Carrie's close. I feel it around me, Sam. It's just about the only positive thing around me right now."

"You don't feel it with Dean, the positivity?" Sam frowned. I shook my head.

"Well, right now he's feeling very peaceful." I glanced at him, and his gaze locked with mine, and I blushed, looking away almost immediately. "But it won't be long 'til the negativity returns."

"You think so?"

I sighed. "I know so." Then jokingly, I said, "Okay, confession time over, Sam. You can join your girlfriend."

Sam laughed and jogged over towards Carrie, picking her up in his arms, taking her by surprise, and Buck barked happily at Sam's feet. I grinned, seeing them laugh and look each other in the eyes.

Peace. Love.

"What cha thinkin' about?" Dean asked me, snapping me out of my daydream. I turned my head to look at him.

"I wasn't thinking." I explained. "I was... feeling."

"How's Sammy feelin'?"

I smiled, glancing briefly at the couple, who were strolling, hand in hand, Carrie holding Buck's leash. "He's feeling better, letting everything out. The pain he felt just... poof!... I guess all he wanted was to tell someone else. And he's feeling loved."

"He is. I love him, Carrie too, for sure." Standing up, he rubbed his jeans. "Wanna go for a walk? I need to talk to you about somethin'."

"Uh, sure..." I nodded and we walked at an unknown destination. We just walked in silence for a few seconds. "So, um, you wanted to talk to me about something?"

Panic. Fear. Worry.

What was he worried about?

"Yeah. Uh, I didn't want Sammy and Carrie to hear this cos they might, you know, not let me live it down for the rest of my life. Especially Carrie."

Embarrassment.

"Is something wrong?" I asked him in concern. 'Of course something was wrong, captain obvious!'

"Not exactly. I mean, yes. This is wrong, but if I don't say it sooner, things might not be the same." My heart was beating so hard against my chest I feared it would break my rib cage and burst out of my chest. 'Just spill it out!' "That thing you did to me last night—"

"I'm sorry about that. I swear I'll never do it again. I just—You were upset and negativity gives me these splitting headaches and they make me nervous and I start talking and never stop, so I had to do something and—" Dean stopped me, placing a finger against my lips. His face was close to mine. Too close. It had entered the danger zone.

This wasn't supposed to happen.

"It's not that, Ariana... There was no side effects to it."

I blinked. "Oh." came out my meek reply.

Dean chuckled, removing the finger from my lips.

I looked into his eyes.

Blank.

WHAT IS HAPPENING?

"I was just—Well, if I'm being totally honest what you, I don't like witches." That hit me like a ton of bricks. My eyes filled with tears, and Dean shut his eyes for two solid second and said, "Wait, Ari. I didn't mean it like that." He took my hand.

BLANK. NOTHING.

WHAT IN THE WORLD WAS HAPPENING TO ME?

"What did you mean then?" I asked him, still offended form his comment on witches. I wanted to tell him that not all witches were the same. I was the good kind!... well, too good apparently.

"You're...different. You're always so sunshine and rainbows. It caught me off guard..."

Still blank.

Inside, I was panicking.

"...and then there's your eyes. Your..." He looked down at me, into my eyes. I swallowed thickly. "... beautiful blue eyes... and I just..."

He looked helpless—I could see that—so why WASN'T I FEELING THAT HE WAS FEELING HELPLESS?

"... I couldn't help but—"

"Hey guys!" Carrie came rushing towards us, holding Buck. "Can we get back home? We're hungry."

Happiness. Love. Fatigue. Hunger.

Wait, I could tell what Carrie's feeling...

I looked at Sam.

Peaceful. Calm. Hunger. Fatigue.

… and what Sam was feeling too...

Carrie frowned. "Are you feeling okay?"

I shook my head. I could feel breakfast, lunch and the ice-cream boiling inside my stomach.

Dean put his arm round me. "Aria... are you feeling okay?"

"I need to—" I stopped. "I'm gonna be sick."

Dean stepped away. "Guys, give her some space. Ariana, take off your jacket." I did as he told me. He put a hand against my forehead and winced, pulling it back. "You're burning up."

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"Nothing, man!" Dean panicked. "We were just talkin' and then when you guys caught up with us she was this!"

"Ari, did Dean say something to hurt you?" Carrie asked me gently, patting me on the back as we walked quickly towards the car. I shook my head, afraid that if I opened my mouth I would get sick all over her. She looked at Sam. "Well' it isn't something Dean said... so I don't even know!"

"Let's just get her back to the car. We'll try figuring this out when there." Sam assured us. "I'll run with Buck, get to the car as quickly as I can to open the doors."

Dean took out his keys and threw them at Sam, who caught them with one hand. Taking the leash from Carrie, he said, "C'mon, boy!" And he ran off.

Carrie was still glaring over at Dean, who was holding my jacket. Catching her glaring before looking ahead of her, he insisted, "I swear to god I didn't say anything, Carrie. I'd never hurt her."

Fatigue. Hunger. Anger.

I knew these were radiating from her, and the thought made me weak in the knees, and I stopped waking, doubling over. The two stopped walking and ran back to me.

"Let me carry here over to the car myself. Go catch up with Sammy."

Fatigue. Hunger. Uncertainty.

Carrie gave me a questioning look, to which I nodded, assuring her I'll be okay with Dean, and she sprinted away. Dean picked me up swiftly in his arms, carrying me bridal style.

… Nothing.

The thought made me gag, and Dean stared down at me. "Ari, sweetheart, do you need me to put you down?"

"N-no." I managed to mumble out. Dean nodded but he still looked unconvinced.

Still nothing.

"Okay, hey, we're nearly there okay?" he reassured me. In a matter of two minutes, we were by the car's side. To Sam, he said, "Sam, you drive. I'll stay in the back with her."

Sam nodded and hopped inside the driver's seat, Carrie riding shotgun, the car's engine already running. Dean gently sat me inside, sliding next to be, and once the doors were closed, Sam drove off. I rested my head against Buck Dharma's furry body. He let out a small whine, like he could tell something was wrong.

"You're gonna be okay. Just relax okay, girl?" Carrie said, looking back at me. I let out the faintest possible smile as a response, and she turned back in her seat. I was still panicking over what had happened.

This has never happened to me, in all my years of life, and I've never heard of anything of this sort from my nan, mom or aunts.

I tried looking into his eyes every once in a while, our gazes locking. Sometimes I'd even accidentally shift my legs, which were propped over Dean's lap, against his thighs.

Still absolutely nothing. What the hell was happening to me?

I couldn't tell, in any way or form, what Dean was feeling.

* * *

**CLIFF-HANGER ALERT! I really hate cliff-hangers, especially when it's a really good story which doesn't update frequently. But it was eating me inside not to end the chapter like this. So if you want to know more, you better leave a review, let me know you love the story as much as I love writing it!**

**Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. I tried my best in making it longer without it being a filler, so I hope I did good.**

**I was planning ahead for this story and if I decide to do the demon blood extraction thing now, the story would be very short, so I decided to put in a few cases from season 1 here and there and maybe we could get to know Ariana better and where she's from and what not.**

**New chapter for my story 'Save Yourself' was uploaded yesterday and 'I Think I Like It Here' was added this week so go check them out and tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The feedback and views I'm getting is almost overwhelming, just... WOW! The favourites and alerts are piling in, which makes me smile every single day. Here's Chapter 4, which still doesn't explain why Aria couldn't feel what Dean was feeling, and you'll know why in this same chapter. **

* * *

Chapter 4

**Day One**

After what had happened, I locked myself into my room, bringing only Buck Dharma with me, avoiding as much contact as possible from the boys. Carrie tried her best in getting me out of the room, but I told her I won't step out of my room until I find out why my empathy didn't work on Dean anymore.

* * *

**Day Two**

"You're being a bit OTT with the whole situation, Ari." she pointed out. She was at on the floor, her legs crossed, while I was on my bed, Buck next to me, looking through every book she brought me about witchcraft. She was very upset about what happened, and told me she'd go on the road if it meant getting some answers. "Why lock yourself in your room?"

"I don't want to have anything to do with the Winchesters." I softly spoke. "Not for now, at least."

Anger.

"What about Sam's visions huh? Did you forget that's why we all came here in the first place?" she snapped, glaring at me. "Just get out of your room just for that, and then you can crawl back in your bed and be a loser."

"I am NOT a loser!" I yelled back, my face red with anger. "I just—" I paused, calming myself down, by mentally counting from 10 back to 0. "Until I get some answers, I'm not stepping out of this room, especially if Dean's right outside."

Carrie shook her head. "Sam and Dean left early this morning to work on a case one state over. So you _can_ get out of your room... and you _will_." She stood up and jumped onto the bed. "C'mon, Ari. Let's get some fresh air. You've been cooped up here since yesterday."

I sighed and looked at buck, patting him on the head. "Wanna go for a walk, buddy?" With the word 'walk', Buck hopped off the bed and barked, running in circles. Me and Carrie laughed.

"I swear that dog's almost human when it comes to words like 'walk' and 'bath'." Carrie laughed, and Buck growled when he heard the word 'bath'. "See? I stand by reason."

"Let me take a shower. Then we can go for a walk and eat dinner." I suggested.

"That's my girl!" Carrie gushed.

It was while I took the shower that I realised Carrie was right. I _was_ being way over my head with the whole Dean thing. It could be nothing, really. Just a temporary empathy glitch no one knew about. I decided to call him and apologise to him, but tell him that I still need some space, at least for a few days. But I didn't want Carrie to know I was calling him. She wouldn't let me live it down.

After drying myself, I put on my sleeveless grey maxi dress and gladiator sandals. I pulled my hair up in a messy French bum, letting a few strands loose. I went back into my room, where Carrie was going through some books.

"Shower's all yours." I told her. She looked up and whistled.

"You look really good. Too bad Dean's not here. He'd have his eyes rolling at the back of his head seeing you in a dress." I rolled my eyes.

"Screw you, Carrie." I blushed, but I managed to hide it by rummaging through my wardrobe for a cardigan and bag. Deep down, I missed him. Heck, why wouldn't I? But it was better that I figure out what's wrong with my empathy when it comes to Dean, and _then_ worry about seeing him again. "Like I already said a million times, I'm not ready to see him just yet."

"Whatever, Ari. I'm gonna go shower. Once I'm ready, we can go."

"Okay." I smiled, and she went into her room to get her stuff. I looked back at the stacks of books on my bed. As I was about to grab one of the books, Buck comes into my room, carrying a book in hos mouth.

I'd never seen this book in my life.

"What is this, boy?" I asked him, patting him. "Never seen this one before." I murmured to myself, wiping it clean with a napkin. It was old and dusty, probably centuries old. It had no title, and, looking through several pages at a time, I realised it was written in Theban, the language of witches. I looked back at buck.

Where did he find this book? And why did he bring it to me?

I knew very little Theban; I needed to translate the whole book using a Theban-English dictionary.

Shoot.

"Carrie!" I yelled, already taking my clothes off, changing into my yoga pants and camisole. "Carrie!"

"Yeah?!" she exclaimed from inside the shower.

"I'm making a rain check!" I yelled back. Carrie groaned. "I think Buck found the book with all the answers in it!"

"Wait, Buck did what?!"

"Found a book I didn't know even existed in my bookshop! Weird huh!"

"I swear that dog's psychic if not a human."

* * *

**Day Two**

I barely slept since yesterday. Probably an hour or two in total. I was too caught up translating in the Restricted Section to bother about anything. I had Carrie get me food—and take care of Buck—and to drink. The book, I discovered, contained every ability a witch could have... and more.

I had my business phone plugged in on the table next to mine, so I didn't have to get up myself or bring Carrie down from upstairs.

I was taking a nap when it rang. I jolted, a paper stuck to my face, nearly knocking over the phone. "Mmm, Aria's Bookshop. Ariana speaking."

"Hey."

It was the voice of that one person who made my insides flop. I sat up straighter. "Dean."

"I, uh, I called to, um, check up on you. It's been, well, three days." he explained. I smiled weakly. I still couldn't feel anything, but judging from his tone of voice, he was sorry.

For what I had no idea.

"I'm good." I simply said, and proceeded to continue translating. Looking at my watch, I realised I'd been asleep on the desk for over three hours.

It was already ten in the evening. And I'd barely finished half the book.

"Uh, good... good..." he said on the other line.

"And you?" I asked.

After a brief pause—which I assumed was of surprise—he replied, "I'm good too."

"I'm translating a book that could explain what happened... the other day."

"Yeah, I meant to ask you about that. You freaked out, princess." Princess. "And it... it scared me." Quickly, he added, "I mean us. Me, Sammy and Carrie."

I giggled. "You're adorable, Dean Winchester." Then I cleared my throat and changed subject, not believing I'd just told him that. "I mean... ahem... I should, uh, tell you what happened huh?"

"Yeah. I mean, you and the others kept insisting I didn't say and do anything wrong, so... And they you don't speak to me for over two days, and it worried me." Dean rambled. I chuckled.

"You know how I can tell what people are feeling? It's like I breathe it in..." Pause. "That day, there and then, I couldn't... I couldn't tell what you were feeling, Dean."

"What do you mean? Like... nothing? What about now?"

Even though he couldn't see me, I shook my head and ran a hand through my hair. "Nothing! It's like it turns off when it comes to you."

"Wait, so you can feel everyone but me?" Silence. "That came out wrong." I laughed for the first time since it happened, and Dean couldn't help but chuckle along too. "You have a great laugh, Ari."

I turned bright red. "Thank you."

"So... any theories on why your powers shut off when it comes to me?"

I shrugged, and smiled triumphantly when I turned over the page.

Five chapters down... over a hundred to go.

I sighed. I was so far back! I'd kill myself if I didn't find anything in the first half of the book. I was ready to give up.

"So far, no. but I've this book Buck found yesterday and—"

"Wait, your dog found this book?" Dean asked in disbelief.

"I know it's weird, but sometimes, it's like Buck's... human. Or possesses human traits." I chuckled. "This book has every ability every witch could possibly have. I've to translate it word by word though, and it's gonna take me weeks, if not months, to translate it all."

"How about this... When me and Sam finish up with this case, we'll work on the translation. And at the same time, you could help Sam with the visions. If you want to, of course."

"Yeah, I need all the help I can get. I didn't ask Carrie for help because she doesn't like libraries and books."

Dean chortled. "I can relate to that. But if it means helping you out, I'm definitely up for it."

I turned even redder than before. "Really?"

"Really, Ariana." Pause. "I gotta go. A corpse's waiting to be salted and burnt."

"Call me as soon as you're just outta town."

"I will... And Ariana?"

"Yeah?"

I was really curious as to what Dean had to tell me. I hoped it had to do with what he had to tell me when my powers zoned out for some still-unknown reason.

"Take care of yourself for me."

_Click_.

…. What was _that_ all about?

* * *

Carrie knocked on the door and entered, carrying a tray with a plate of pasta on it. "It's the only thing I could cook within a short time, so don't complain if you think I took so long." She placed the tray next to the book, and sat down. "How far along are you now?"

"Chapter twenty-two." I didn't look up from the translated notes, continuing my work so I could finish the chapter and eat. "Did Sam call you? Or Dean?"

Carrie shook her head. "Not yet. Last time Sam called was just after nine in the morning. Maybe they took a pit-stop somewhere. Hey, why don't you stop until they get back, huh?"

I rubbed my eyes. "Yeah, I guess I need a break. I'll eat the pasta and then go straight to bed."

She nodded, and took the translated notes—about two hundred pages in all—and took a look at them briefly. "So you managed all this in just two days?" I nodded, twirling my fork in my spaghetti. "Damn, girl. You need to sleep for the full nine hours. Or two days."

I grinned. "I did a pretty darn good job, didn't I?"

"I'll say... You did really good, Aria. And all by yourself! This is incredible!" she gushed. I smiled bashfully. "You should be proud of yourself."

I paused, and nodded. "I kinda am, you now? I mean, I barely slept a wink—the longest nap being three hours—and worked on this alone. How could I not be proud of myself? I've never done anything so... so drastic in my life."

"Eat up so you can go shower and nap. You stink like avocados." She wrinkled her nose, moving her chair away. I made a face.

"Why avocados?" I sniffed my armpits, and recoiled with disgust. Yep, I smelled bad, but not of avocados. I loved avocados!

"I hate avocados." she explained, going back to reading the notes I translated.

* * *

I dreamt I was in the middle of a field back in Woodstock. I was barefoot, in a long, yellow chiffon dress, with white daisies in my hair. I was walking alone, looking around me, smiling. I was happy for a reason I didn't know. But I was happy. I was alone, recollecting my thoughts when—

Relief.

My eyes flew open and looked to my right, seeing Sam standing by the door. "Did I wake you?" he asked.

Embarrassed.

I sat up, smiling as I shook my head. "Your feelings did. But it's okay, not your fault... Why are you relieved?"

"Because you're okay." he replied, sitting at the far corner of the bed. "I was really worried about you. Dean more than me, but still worried."

I smiled sleepily. "I'm better now. I took a well-deserved break from translating that book." I looked at the digital clock on the bedside table and gasped. I'd been asleep for nearly twenty hours. "Wow. Twenty hours of sleep. No wonder I feel better now." I rubbed my eyes, adjusting to the bright light of the lamp next to me. "Where's Carrie?"

"Asleep."

"Dean?"

"Believe it or not... Downstairs, translating. Or he might have fallen asleep while translating. One of them."

"Dean continued translating while I was asleep?" Sam nodded, and I grinned. "That was really nice of him."

"I was thinking we could... start of the extraction? I know it's early, or, well, late, but the visions... Each is worse than the other. And the headaches are... They're really bad."

Fear.

I nodded. "Bring the silver bowl from under the sink. It has some Theban symbols on it. And something to cut. A knife or razor blade. Or you can use the envelope cuter in the kitchen drawer."

More fear.

"Don't be scared, Sam. You'll be okay."

In a few seconds, Sam was on the floor across me, bowl and razor blade next to each other in the middle of the circle. "Should I get Carrie and Dean?"

I frowned. "I'd hate to wake them up. But if you want them present, go ahead." Sam shot me an apologetic look, which I accepted with a nod and small smile, and he went into the next room to get Carrie. She sat down on the edge of the bed while he went to get his brother.

"Are you sure you wanna do this now?" Carrie asked sleepily.

"Sam asked me to. In my opinion, it's better at night. The darkness and 'Dark Side Of The Moon' will do the trick!" I grinned, switching on the stereo, and reached for my CD pouch, which was at arms' distance, took out the CD I wanted and put it into the stereo, not pressing play.

"Uh, Ari, are we going to remove demon blood out of my boyfriend or getting high?" Carrie asked.

Confusion. Excitement. Nerves.

"Well, the music will make the atmosphere more mystical and mysterious." I explained. "And if you want to get high, we can do so tomorrow. Here's an amazing field in the area of the park we went to the other day. It's perfect for smoking weed."

"Who are you and what have you done to my health-freak witch friend?" Carrie laughed. Sam entered the room, looking confused.

"Uh, before we start, Dean wants to talk to you in the kitchen." he told me, pointing his thumb towards the kitchen's direction. I sighed and stood up.

"Hey, Aria... Will you be okay?" Carrie asked me.

I nodded, and walked into the kitchen. Dean's face lit up when his gaze met mine. I simply gave him a half-smile. Despite the dim-lit room, I could tell he was very tired. "You wanted to talk to me?"

"Uh, yeah. Yeah." He pulled a chair and sat down. I shrugged and sat down next to him. "Even though I didn't do anything wrong, I still feel responsible for whatever happened the other day, Ariana."

I shook my head. "No, Dean. It's not your fault, honest. Still have to find out why it happened."

"Why don't you call your mom and grandmother?"

I bit my lower lip and looked down at my hands, clasped together into the table. "They never wanted me to move out of Woodstock. They wanted me to stay within the witch community." I scoffed, shaking my head, on the verge of tears. "But I wanted to explore the world outside of the witch community, so I moved out. I never spoke to them since. It's been three years since I last seen or spoke to them."

"I'm sorry, Ari." he whispered, putting a hand over mine. The movement made me jolt in my seat and my breath to hitch. "Ariana... I care about you."

I looked up at him. "What?"

"It's what I wanted to tell before you..." he paused, scooting his chair so that he was sitting across me, and cupped my face.

Oh my god. Oh my god.

I wanted to say something, but I couldn't speak. I searched his eyes, trying to read him. I couldn't, of course I couldn't. But he meant what he said. That far I knew.

"Dean—" I started to whisper, but he hushed me.

"Just..." he whispered, sot he others wouldn't hear. He gently bumped his forehead against mine. By then my breath was at its heaviest. He ran his thumbs across my cheeks, his hands still cupping my face, looking into my eyes. Dean smiled softly. "Your eyes are so beautiful, Ariana."

I couldn't control my breathing. And I wanted to look away from his beautiful emerald eyes so badly, but I was captivated by them.

And then it all dawned on me.

* * *

**ANOTHER SEMI-CLIFF HANGER?! Now you must really hate my guts for doing so... Remember the story will be updated only upon reviews, so if you want more of the story, you better speak up if you want to know what happens next ;)**

**Yesterday I updated my other story 'I Think I Like It Here', go check it out if you have the chance. And I'll be updating 'Save Yourself', writing the episode chapter for another chapter.**

**Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the very-demanded next chapter! I was actually going to update the story on Thursday but I didn't want you to lose interest or to forget about the previous cliff-hanger. It won't exactly explain why Ariana's abilities don't work on Dean, that will come along later on in the story. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter Five

It was the most obvious thing, really. I was aware of my attraction towards Dean, but I had no idea it would effect my empathy, and why. Well, not until the moment he looked me in the eyes and told me my eyes were beautiful.

People usually found them intimidating. Apparently, Dean's one of the few who didn't.

"Say something." I blinked. I didn't realise I was staring at him. Shoot, that must've been embarrassing. Dean squeezed my hand. "... anything."

I sighed and stood up. "We need to go back in my room." I softly said, reluctantly looking away from his mesmerising eyes.

"Don't walk way from this, Ariana." Dean said, standing up. "Carrie told me about your past with men... men you think are like me? Well, news flash, princess: I'm nothing like those dirtbags that used you for sex."

"Why?" I asked, frowning. She had no right! It was _my_ issue.

All this negativity made my head spin a little.

"Because she knew I started developing feelings for you." he blurted out.

I was dazed. Did he just say he was attracted to me? I couldn't feel it, which made me angry. I wanted to feel what he felt.

"Yeah, that's right. I don't know the first thing about this romantic, fluffy crap. But I'm willing to try. For you." He took my hand once again. "Please? Just give me a chance." He put my hand over his heart. My eyes grew wider. His heartbeat was very fast. Like he was agitated. "This is what you've been doing to my heart this past week."

I could feel the faint impatience coming from Sam and Carrie. "Dean, the others are growing impatient because they want to sleep. Can we talk about this tomorrow?"

Dean smiled and nodded. "Yeah, sure." I grinned. "One one condition: it has to be over dinner. Just the two of us."

Did he just ask me out on a date? "Like a... a date?" I couldn't believe I just said that.

He chuckled. "Yes, Ariana. Like a date."

I stood on my tiptoes and kissed his cheek. "I like Mexican and Indian cuisine. Just a heads' up." I whispered in his ear before we went back into my room.

"Well it's about time, you two!" Carrie yawned, stretching her arms.

"I know you're impatient and sleepy and cranky. Which is why for now, I'll be cleansing Sam's soul." I explained. "You don't have to be present for this. It's like a detox thing so everything would run smoothly."

Carrie gave Sam an apologetic look and he smiled, kissing her softly on the lips. "You don't have to stay, babe. Go to bed." She nodded and dragged herself out of the room. Sam looked up at his brother. "You don't have to—"

"I'm not sleepy." he said, shrugging as he sat on my bed, where Carrie was a second ago. "I'll stay."

"You'll be bored to death, Dean." I insisted with a smile. "Go to bed. You must be tired from the translating."

"Nah!" Dean exclaimed, smiling cheekily. "I'm Batman. I can stay awake."

"Huh, didn't peg you as a man in a cape and tights." I giggled. Sam couldn't help but chortle along, but he earned a glare from Dean and stopped almost immediately. "Okay, Sam. Let's get started."

"So we don't need the razor and bowl?" I shook my head, and Sam nodded. "So, uh, what's going to happen next?"

"I'm going to lift all of your negativity so when we actually _do_ remove the demon blood, you'll be relaxed and everything would run smoothly, like I already told you." I looked over at Dean, who was lying on his back on my bed. "Dean, are you sure you want to stay for this?" Silence.

Sam stood up slightly and chuckled softly. "He's out."

I blushed. He's asleep on my bed?! "Um... okay, uh, let's start with the d-detox."

* * *

"That was awesome." Sam murmured, smiling slightly. I grinned.

Not a pinch of negativity. Just an ocean of positivity, calmness and lots of love. I managed to make him forget about his dead parents, Jessica, his issues with Dean, abandoning his dad to go to Stanford... basically everything that was weighing in on him.

It was the most beautiful feeling ever, knowing that I removed all the worry from someone, made them happier, calmer.

"It's like what I did to Dean the other day, but I took it a step further." I winked cheekily. He chuckled and stood up. "Are you... are you sure this is gonna work? Are you really going to get rid of my demon blood?"

I nodded and Sam helped me stand up. "I read that only witches can do so. And it's supposed to work. Trust me, Sam."

"So when's it gonna happen exactly?"

"I'd give it a couple of days of detox." I replied. "And that also means no stressing yourself and lots of working out."

Sam frowned and smiled at the same time. "I jog every morning."

I nodded with approval. "That's a start. How about trying yoga tomorrow afternoon? I teach a class downtown every week."

"Uh, okay..."

Confusion.

"No no no! You can't be confused! That's negative!" I hissed as not to wake Dean up. I had no idea how I was going to regain my bed. I had a particular mattress and I had to sleep on it, or I wouldn't sleep.

Not that there wasn't enough space for me to squeeze in...

"Okay, sorry. Uh, I'll see you during breakfast then." Sam smiled and gave me a friendly hug. "What are we gonna do about Dean?"

"He, uh, can take the bed. No big!" I grinned, waving a hand.

It's a good thing he couldn't tell how nervous I was about having to share the bed with Dean.

"There's enough space for you to squeeze in." Sam pointed out. "It's okay, Dean's a very heavy sleeper and he won't hog the whole space. Believe me, I shared a bed with him when I was younger."

"Yeah... okay. Goodnight Sam." Sam left the room and I glanced over at Dean. He looked gorgeous awake, but wow did he look magnificent asleep! I bit my lower lip, struggling not to think any provocative thoughts.

I succeeded, instead thinking about why my abilities didn't work on Dean. It could be like a sort of symbol for my attraction towards Dean. I don't even know anymore. Honestly, thinking of Dean was giving me a headache. I needed to figure out why this was happening and fast...

… so I decided not to sleep—yet again—and continue translating the Theban book. I just hoped that the empathic chapter wasn't in the second half.

* * *

Dean's eyes fluttered open , frowning when he didn't recognise his surroundings. It was definitely not his room. The ceiling had branches painted in black, with flowers at the end of each. It was when he sat up that he realised he was in Ariana's room. He barely had a chance to look around before the detox; he was really sleepy and tired.

Her room wasn't really big, or maybe it was underneath all the mess of papers, books and pieces of clothes. Across the bed, on the wall, were lots of photographs of hers with other people, one of which he assumed was her mom. She gad the greenest eyes in the world, and he assumed it ran in the family, the magnificent eyes.

Dean swung his legs off the bed and looked at the clock. It was only a few minutes past eight in the morning. He heard no chattering coming from the kitchen so he knew no one was up yet. He took his time to check up on Carrie, snoring softly in her bed, one leg out of the duvet, and then his brother. Carrie wasn't in the living room on the couch. So where was she?

Realising she might have gone downstairs to continue translating, he made his way downstairs. Buck was in the back office, sound asleep. He went in the Restricted Section, and spotted her immediately. Smiling softly, he made his way over to her.

Ariana was peacefully asleep, resting her head on her arms. She still had a pencil in one hand. Did she stay up all night again just so she could continue tackling down the book? Dean shook his head. This girl was wrecking her sleeping patterns just so she could figure out why her powers were immune to Dean.

He pulled a chair next to her, and took the pencil from her hand, causing her to stir a little, and continued with translating, hoping he'd finish more of it so she'd get some sleep, when she started to whined in her sleep. Dean froze, fearing he'd woken her up. Was he supposed to be there or not? Ariana moved a little and her eyes fluttered open. The first thing she saw when she opened her eyes were a pair of arms. She could tell from the shirt it was Dean.

He smiled softly, looking at the book. "Morning, princess. Did I wake you?"

She groaned and at up, shaking her head as she stretched her arms and cracked her backbone. "What time is it?"

"Just past eight. The others are still asleep." he replied, nodding his head upwards, indicating Sam and Carrie. "Have you slept down here the whole time?"

She nodded. "I wanted to translate more of this before I took Sam for yoga."

"Yoga?" Dean guffawed. Ariana couldn't help but grin.

"He needs to keep his mind and body cleared from anything toxic, so I suggested he came along to my yoga class."

'Not her too!' Dean thought. Why did he always fall for the bendy ones?!

"That should be fun to watch." His tone hinted that he wanted to say something else instead of that. He looked at her suggestively.

"Oh, you wanna join?"

"I mean, if you don't mind. It can help me and Carrie be positive around you since, you know, you get headaches in the middle of negativity and stress." Dean rambled. She grinned and bit her lower lip.

"That's really nice of you, Dean." For a moment, it was just silence. They smiled at each other, not breaking eye contact. The only sounds were those of cars outside and the ticking of Ariana's wrist watch. It was very comfortable, so much so Dean scooted his chair closer to her, their legs touching. To his surprise, she didn't flinch or move away, she only moved even closer. Could it be that after last night she was finally breaking out of her shell?

He swallowed the lump that formed in his throat and very slowly, started leaning in, but was interrupted by the sound of steps running from upstairs. They immediately pulled away, looking behind them. Dean let out a frustrated sigh when he saw Sam in his jogging shorts and tshirt.

"Oh, morning Dean, Ariana." he greeted them with a smile.

"Hey Sam!" Ariana smiled back. "Off for your run?"

"Yeah." He pulled out his earphones from his pocket, plugging them into his phone. "If you wanna join I can totally wait for you."

Ariana shook her head. "Nah, I'm still a bit tired from yesterday. Been translating since you went to bed."

More footsteps were heard, and Carrie emerged, holding her phone in her hand. "Ready to go, baby?" she asked him, then she turned round, seeing Dean and Ariana for the first time. Seeing how close they were sitting, she smirked. "Did Sam interrupt something?"

Ariana and Dean looked at each other, shaking their heads frantically, looking back at her and Sam.

"Nope! Nothing happening here!" Dean said an octave higher than his usual tone.

At the same time, Ariana replied, "Nothing at all!"

Carrie raised her eyebrow, still unconvinced form their answer. She could tell, despite not being empathic, they were hiding something. "Oh-kaaaay... Well, me and Sammy will get going. We'll order breakfast on our way back. You go back to translating or... whatever you were doing."

"Um, see you guys alter then..." Dean murmured, turning bright red, averting his eyes. A smirk crossed Sam's lips for a brief second, and then disappeared as Carrie dragged him away.

"Can you wake Buck and take 'im out for a walk while you're at it please?!" Ariana yelled behind her.

"Sure thing!" Carrie yelled back. Ariana stood up and closed the door behind her.

"Really don't want them in here huh?" Dean teased, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Noooo! Shut up!" she whined, burying her face between her hands.

Dean laughed and stood up. "C'mon, don't be shy. I was just teasin' you." he insisted, removing her hands form her face by the wrists. "But I was kinda meaning to ask you that."

"We still have to talk about... what happened last night." she explained, looking at their hands. "And, well, what was nearly going to happen."

Dean furrowed his eyebrows. "What was going to happen yesterday?"

* * *

**DU-DU-DUNNN! Another cliff hanger?! You must think I hate you, but honestly, I don't. Cliff hangers will be present from time to time to gain some, er, attention from my invisible readers ;)**

**What do you think was about to happen last night? Tell me what you think might happen and your thoughts on the chapter if you want a new one!**

**In case you didn't read it, I wrote a one-shot prequel for my other story 'Save Yourself' called 'Everybody Loves a Clown', go give it a read if you have the chance :)**

**Until next time! **


	6. Chapter 6

**I apologise for the delay, but my personal life took a turn and I needed some time to cool off and plan several chapters in advance and THEN write them fully, so here's Chapter 6! Chapter picks up where we left off.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Dean furrowed his eyebrows. "What was going to happen yesterday?"

I turned slightly red, biting the inside of my cheek as I looked the other way. "You know..."

Dean smirked. "I wouldn't have asked if I knew, Ari."

I sighed, looking at him with an exasperated look on my face. "Couldn't you tell? The tension was... unbearable."

"Tension?"

I rolled my eyes and pouted. "I was—We were going to..." I wanted to say it, but if I did, it would complicate things between us. He gave me a look, which I read as saying 'Well? Go on'. "... kiss."

Dean raised his eyebrows. "Were we?"

I'm screwed.

"I mean, I was... I dunno about you..." This is not going so well. "But you _did_ say you care about me—Oh, you meant it as a... Oh."

This was why I dreaded not having my ability to read Dean's feelings. His face was unreadable, let alone his feelings!

A small smile formed on his face. "Ariana, I didn't mean it as a friend. I mean you _are_ my friend but like I said yesterday, I'm very attracted to you."

"I hope it's not because I practise yoga" I half-joked, knowing men had this weird fantasy of flexible women. A blush crept Dean's cheeks before he smiled cheekily.

"Honestly? That's the second reason."

"What's the first then?" I asked him.

Looking me in the eyes—something not many men... or people in genera, did—he replied, "Your eyes."

"Really?" I was surprised. People liked my eyes, and they said so, but with the whole empathy thing going on, I didn't think Dean would like my eyes.

"Yeah, they remind me of the ocean even though I've rarely been by the sea. And they, uh, also remind me of who I am. You know... keep me grounded."

I grinned. "Seriously?" He nodded and kissed my forehead. "That was the sweetest thing anyone's ever told me."

"Plus they're really beautiful." he added.

I bit my lower lip, giggling. "Thank you."

"So dinner tonight? Is that still on?" he asked. "I know you get headaches around people, so how about we order takeout and I park near a farm somewhere and eat there?"

"Eating on the hood of a beautiful vintage car? Uh, hell YES!" I exclaimed. Dean laughed. "You're also still coming to my yoga class right? I know it's an advanced class but with how physically active you, your brother and Carrie are you can nail the class."

"I'll definitely be there, princess." He sat back down and added, "I wouldn't pass up on the opportunity of seeing a hot girl practising yoga"

HOT GIRL? He was joking right?

Too bad I _COULDN'T TELL_!

"Wanna have breakfast?" I asked him, chancing the subject completely.

He nodded. "After translating some of this. That good for you?"

I nodded and sat back down.

* * *

I laughed as Dean tried to balance a spoon on his nose and failed each time. "I promise I'll nail it next time." he insisted in embarrassment, looking down as he scooped some cereal from his bowl.

"You said that four times already." I chuckled, holding my stomach to calm my laughing down as it hurt my stomach a bit. "Ooh! I needed that laugh."

"You've a beautiful laugh, Aria." he told me, smiling softly.

"Thank you." I smiled back, looking down into my bowl. From downstairs I heard Buck barking.

"Take a chill pill, man! I'm tired!" Carrie yelled from halfway up the stairs. Buck ran up to me, and I stood up so he could stand on his hind legs, resting his fore paws on my chest. "That dog... is gonna be the... death of me." she said between puffs of breaths as she sat down on the couch. Sam jogged up the last few steps, grinning.

"That was exhilarating. I don't think I've ever ran so fast in my life!" He sat next to Carrie, sighing with relief once his back hit the couch. She turned her head, glaring.

"That's because Buck kept running after that old lady with the cane and we had to chase after him." she grumbled.

I ruffled his head and kissed his nose. "So you did your exercise to huh, buddy?" I got a bark in response, and he ran back downstairs in the back office. "We have to hurry up." I tell everyone after seeing what time it was. "I can't be the last person to make it to my own class."

Confusion. Excitement.

"Wait, _we_ have to go?" Carrie repeated, emphasising on the 'we', referring to all of them. "Didn't you just hear me talk about chasing Buck Dharma?!"

"Babe, if you want to stay it's okay." I smiled. Sam was so relaxed, a bomb wouldn't frighten him. All thanks to last night's detox.

"Yeah, or you can tag along and sit in the back of the class." I offered. She sighed.

Annoyance. Surrender.

"Fine. But if you make me get water for everyone, I'm staying in the car."

I smiled broadly, clapping. "This is going to be exciting! I never had friends to my yoga class before!"

"Aria, the other you told us people give you headaches..." Sam pointed out. "So how do you go to a yoga class where there are, well, people?"

"Because, Sammy..." Seeing Dean had finally finished his breakfast, I took our bowls and put them in the sink. I turned round, smiling. "...during yoga, one's mind and heart are empty from negativity, leaving me with nothing but positive thoughts. Those don't give me headaches."

"Dean, are _you_ gonna stretch and bend too?" Carrie laughed teasingly.

"As a matter of fact I am, Carrie. And you wanna know why?"

"No."

"Good, because I have no logical reason except for wanting to try bending."

* * *

When I saw him walk through the door, I nearly stumbled on my pose. I never expected him, not in a million years. And the funny thing was, I couldn't read him as clearly as anyone, which was weird, because I didn't have feelings for Paolo Amato anymore...

… or did I?

He rolled out his yoga mat at the back corner of the room. Dean, who was two people to the right from him, could tell I was troubled as he kept looking at me with such protective glances that made me feel slightly better.

Paolo's the only person I slept with in the past that wasn't a hunter. He used to be in the military until the sudden death of his brother, which was when he became a cop. It's ironic how I'm always attracted to men who had brave, daring jobs. It annoyed me sometimes, that I liked men who are now the complete opposite of me.

I prayed and prayed that time would just fly. Last time I saw Paolo was a few months ago at the local police department chatting up one of the deputy's sisters. After I confronted him about it, he told me that we were just a casual thing.

That had to be my breaking point. I never dated anyone since.

So what was he doing in my class? He never attended my class, not even when we were sleeping together...

Something was definitely up, and although I wasn't feeling it from him, it was in the air. Like a black cloud.

Once the class was over, I gulped down the whole bottle of water in one go.

"Ariana Bloom, we meet again."

Thank god I had my back at him, because otherwise I wouldn't have rolled my eyes. His presence was blocking the positive light the room had before he walked into the room.

I turned, an exasperated look on my face. "What are you doing here?"

I still couldn't get a rad on him. Might be a slight glitch, nothing to be worried about.

"My doctor advised me to join a yoga class to calm my nerves, so here I am!" he chirped away.

"Well, I don't want you in my class, Paolo. After what you called me that day, I want nothing to do with you." I told him.

"I wanted to apologise for that, actually." He looked me in the eye. Why did he have to be so attractive and Italian?! "I was in a dark place, confused and... and I should've opened up about it."

He didn't have to open up to me. He _was_ half-true: I could feel a dark pit forming in his soul, but I didn't know what it was exactly, so I just dismissed it as grieve, remorse. I knew he and his brother were very close despite the age difference.

"So anyway, I was wondering if I could make it up to you, say, by taking you out to dinner?"

I smiled nervously, glancing over at Dean, who was making his way over towards us. Dean saved the day. "Uh, Paolo, I'm—"

"Aria, are you okay here?" Dean asked me as he slid an arm round my waist, resting his hand on my waist.

I looked at hi and smiled. "Yes, I was about to come join you."

"Who's this?" Paolo asked.

Disgust. Jealousy. Hunger.

"Paolo, this is Dean, my..." What _was_ Dean at this point? "...good friend." So far he is. "He's here to visit with his brother and my other friend, Carrie." I looked at Dean. "Dean, this is Paolo."

Dean squinted his eyes, and Paolo simply smiled politely and said, "It's nice to meet you and all, but I should get going now. My shift starts in an hour and I need to shower." And with that, he left.

"I don't like that guy." Dean commented in disapproval.

"You're not the only one." I replied, rolling up my yoga mat and picking up my bag. We made our way towards the parking lot, where Sam and Carrie were waiting for us. "You know when people say that if you go back in time you shouldn't fix mistakes as they shape your future?" He nodded. "Paolo is the one mistake I'd gladly fix."

"He seems..." Dean paused, thinking of a word to call him. "... douchey."

"He is. And the weird thing is I can't believe I wasted so much time walking around with him like a happy puppy." I scoffed and shook my head. "And he also never attended any of my classes, not even when we were... hanging out. Not once. And now he shows up out of the blue?"

"Like I said, I don't like that guy one bit."

"Hey what took you two so long?" Carrie asked.

Curiosity. Tiredness. Calmness. Hunger.

"I had a run-in with a ghost from boyfriend past." I replied, rolling my eyes. "Remember me talking about Paolo Amato?"

Carrie snorted out a laugh. "Heck yeah, I do! I used to call him Paolo non Amato whenever I came to visit." Sam and Dean clearly looked confused, so she explained quickly for them that 'Amato' in Italian meant 'loved'.

"I'm hungry." Sam whined.

"It's very common for people to be hungry after yoga or a workout, but it's best if you stick to water for the next hour or two. Helps with the muscles." I added with a wink.

"Well I'm sleepy. I think I'm gonna hit the sheets once I take a shower." Carrie groaned, scratching the back of her neck. "This yoga thing is very relaxing. I should do it more often, especially on nights when I can't fall asleep for anything."

"That's because you're always sleeping with Sammy." Dean joked. "Believe me, I hear you going at it when you try to keep quiet."

I clapped a hand over my mouth, stopping a laugh from escaping my mouth. I'd never seen Carrie so red in my entire life.

Hunger (obviously hunger to kill Dean). Tiredness. Stress. Calmness.

"And you're always checking my bestfriend out." she retorted, smirking at her successful counterargument. "Believe me, I've seen you. So has your brother." I gave Dean a look.

"You check me out?" I turned my head to look at my ass. It had no shape or form worth checking out.

Sam smirked. "Don't let it get to you, Aria. He checks out _every _girl his eyes spot."

"Especially pretty ones with a great body." Carrie added.

I asked Dean once again, "You check me out?" He didn't say anything, simply smirked and winked before stepping into the Impala. I frowned and stepped inside, sitting behind Sam.

Was that the aura of lust I felt radiating from him when I met him for the first time? If it was, then that meant Dean was attracted to me the _second_ he laid eyes on me. And it that were the case, I better step up my game for tonight's dinner.

* * *

**There's gonna be a LOT of sexual tension in the next few chapters due to the 'secret' relationship Dean and Ariana have just developed. Next chapter will feature Dean and Ariana's first date which gets interrupted by an unexpected guest... Can you guess who it could be? Also what do you think if I included some cases from Season 1? I don't want to be finished with the story just yet.**

**I have a poll on my profile regarding my other story 'I Think I Like It Here'. If you read the story, please vote as it's extremely important!**


	7. Chapter 7

**It's been quite a while since I updated, and I'm hoping this chapter would make up for the lack of updates, since it features a mild royal-style (or not...) tea party! Remember to review if you want a new chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 7

As I put on my cardigan, my heat started racing. Time was ticking. Was I actually going on a date with Dean? Becky had told me about his past with women and let me tell you, it's anything but pleasant. Yes many women were attracted to him, and I got that (I was one of them at this point), but he almost never returned the favour—she mentioned a past girlfriend named Cassie who was the only girl he ever told about his real job—so I was afraid. I finished translating the book with Dean before we got ready, but there was nothing about why I couldn't use my abilities on Dean, which was disappointing, but Dean assured me we'll find something, offering to call up some of his friends to do some research.

Maybe Buck just randomly found the book and wanted to let me know he found it.

My brain was raving about Dean. I sure as hell hoped he'd wear his leather jacket. I found out it smelled like my dad: leather, whiskey and mint. It reminded me of home. That jacket teamed up with some cologne, aftershave and whatever clothes he decided to put on would do.

A knock on my bathroom door snapped me back to reality.

Hunger.

"Hey, Dean's waiting for you downstairs." Carrie told me. "By the way, where are you two going?"

"We're just gonna go round town, Carrie. No big deal." I replied, putting on some lip balm.

"Well, judging from Dean smelling like a forest and the perfume stench coming from in there, it's a pretty big deal."

So he _did_ put on the minty aftershave I loved smelling! Things just got serious now!

"I just want to smell nice. It's been a while since I've been out 'round town because of the headaches." I told her.

"So why are you going out then?" she asked me.

She was onto something and I could feel it.

"Because Dean's one less person to read, which makes me feel a little better." Even though I have no clue why. "Besides, I live nearly in the outskirts. Not many people hang out in this area, so I'm safe. Plus I'm bringing Advil along just in case."

"Okay." Pause. "By the way, I hope you're not wearing a dress."

I frowned even though I wasn't. I put on smart black shorts with tiny daisies printed all over then, a plain white loose top, a grey cardigan on top and brown brogues. All I wanted was to be comfortable on this date. No need to impress Dean and dress all sexy: that's not me anymore.

"Why?"

"Let's just say he's pretty... handsy." And with that, she left. I knew because her feelings started fading until they were a dot.

I used to love men who touched me: I relished their touch. It made me so... useful, somehow special. Then Paolo happened, and the least intimate touch from a man scared me. I didn't want the Paolo situation to happen again.

I checked myself one last time in the mirror and made my way downstairs, where Dean was on the chair behind the cash register, throwing Buck's ball into the office, only to get him run for it and return it to Dean. My pulse quickened once again when I noticed he was wearing his leather jacket.

"Growin' fond of Buck Dharma huh." I smirked. He looked up and stood up, smiling.

"Hey!" he excitedly greeted me as I made her way down the stairs and over to him. He gave me a one-arm hug and kissed my cheek, which felt really nice. When he pulled away, he smiled crookedly and looked me over. I blushed. "You look nice."

"Just nice?" I scoffed jokingly. "I spent over an hour just choosing the outfit, plus another getting ready."

"Okay okay... You look amazing."

"Good effort." I teased him, and stuck my tongue out, showing him I was only taunting him. "So Becky knows this is a date."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Of course she knows. I put on aftershave." He pointed out, opening the door for me. I gave him a thankful smile and we walked to the car. "I never put on aftershave."

"Why not? You don't like to smell minty?" I chuckled. He opened the passenger door and I stepped in, closing it behind me. he walked round the car, opened the drivers' door, stepped inside and closed the door behind him.

"I never really had time, with working on cases, Sam's visions and..." He paused. I frowned. 'And hooking up with women.' "I just never had time to smell good."

Despite being unconvinced, I simply smiled politely and nodded. "I understand. Your family and saving the world's more important than smelling good." Dean started the car and drove off.

"So... I haven't been a date in years, and I forgot how this goes." Dean pointed out after a few minutes of silence. I chuckled.

"Me too. Let's start with ordering some takeout. I know this amazing place just up the hill from the park we went to the other day." I grinned. "Overlooks all of town."

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

While Dean went to order food, I waited in the car. I could tell it was going to take a while; there were over six people waiting to be served, so I took it as an opportunity to snoop around the front of the Impala. There were so many cassette tapes I couldn't help but laugh. Not even my family—who vowed by them—had this many. He had all sorts: mixtapes, Metallica, Motorhead, Led Zeppelin, Creedence Clearwater Revival and my biggest guilty pleasures Asia and Styx. I looked up again and saw him walking towards my side of the car, hands stuffed in the pockets of his leather jacket.

"I hope you're not too hungry, cos it's gonna take a while." he told me apologetically, leaning against the open window. I shook my head with a smile.

"I was too busy looking through your cassette collection to even bother about then." I picked up one his his Styx and Asia tapes. He blushed. "Never egged you as a fan."

"Those were my dad's." he insisted. I didn't need my ability to tell me otherwise. "Really!"

"They have your handwriting." I chuckled. When I saw how embarrassed he was, I put them back in their places and pouted. "Aww is Dean-o embarrassed of his guilty pleasures?"

"It's a good thing I like you. Otherwise you'd be taking the cab home." he joked, and kissed my cheek. My skin warmed up quicker than I expected form that kiss. "I'm going back in line. Will you be okay with my cassettes for ten more minutes?"

"I've been living alone for three whole years. Ten minutes won't kill me." I replied. He nodded and kissed my cheek again before rushing across the street to get back in line. Despite the people waiting impatiently in line, knowing Dean was amongst them made my headache a bit more bearable, which was the weirdest thing I've ever felt. Every once in a while Dean would look over his shoulder and smile at me.

My phone started ringing, snapping me out of my thoughts. I stared at the screen. It was Sam.

"Hey, Sam." I greeted him, accepting the call. "Something wrong?"

"Just wanted to check up on you and Dean." he replied.

Worry. Fright. Anxiety.

"What's wrong, Sam?" I asked him, sitting up straight.

"I had another vision... Not as bad as before, but still a vision." he replied.

"Damn it!" I whispered to myself. "Listen, Sam. As soon as Dean's back, we'll make our way home and—"

"No no no." he insisted. "You guys have fun. Carrie's out buying some Advil. I'll try calming myself down."

"What did you see in the vision?"

"It was so blurry and fast... It's like I barely saw anything. Except a tattoo of a rose on a man's right forearm. I didn't see his face, or what he was doing. But it was in a sort of... forest... or something of that sort?" Anger. Frustration. "I wish I know more, Ari."

"I'll tell Dean to keep an eye out for anyone with a rose tattooed on their arm. We'll keep you posted." I told him. Relief. Peace. Slight anxiety. "Are you sure you don't want me and Dean to come back home?"

"I'm sure. You kids have fun." he said with a slight teasing tone in the end. I rolled my eyes.

"It's not a date." I insisted in a sing-tone tone, and hung up the phone. A second after I did, I looked up from my phone and saw Dean crossing the street, carrying a plastic bag in one hand and two beer bottles in the other.

"That line was endless!" Den exclaimed as he stepped onside the car, putting the bag on the backseat and the beers next to them. He turned to look at me and tensed when he saw me looking down. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Sam called." I looked up. "He had a vision of a man with a rose tattooed on his left arm."

"Did he say anything else?" he asked me. I shook my head.

"Just that it was so fast all he could make out of it was the tattoo and the place. A forest of some kind." I replied, and with a bashful smile, I added, "And he doesn't want us to go back home."

Dean chuckled. "I'll give 'im a call once we've eaten, see how he is."

"Carrie went to get him some Advil, and he told me he'll do some breathing exercises to calm himself down." I told Dean, smiling weakly and sighed. "I should've done the ritual ages ago. Or this wouldn't have happened..."

Dean started the car and pulled out of the parking space. "What if this had to happen, you know? Maybe it's a sign Azazel is here in Minneapolis."

"I would've felt the negative energy. It not only gives me headaches but also fever. Once there was a demon three block away, and I felt it. It was this... red ball of energy building up inside of me. Than god I had several hunters to help me." I grinned. "One of them was your dad."

"Huh, really?" I nodded. "So you met the old man."

"Reserved, a little on the grumpy side..." Dean chuckled. "But he loved you and your brother so much. He talked about you a lot, was very proud of how you turned out—as he told me—'nothing like me'."

"Yeah, that's something my dad would say alright."

"I taught him to control his feelings. I dunno if he managed when he met up with you and Sam though."

"Surprisingly, he actually did." he smiled crookedly. "So you were the miracle worker."

I grinned proudly. "I guess I am." We stopped talking about his dad—a very touching subject, as Cassie had told me the other day—and talked about normal things: food, music, us... Well, not us as a couple, just our... friendship? We were friends, but we're attracted to each other. So what would one call our relationship if there isn't one at this stage?

* * *

Dean pulled up at the brink of the hill. I hadn't been up here in about four months, which was when I stopped doing night runs up here. The view was as breathtaking as I remember it was.

"Wow, this is a beautiful view!" Dean gushed, reaching for the food at the back.

"Let's eat on the car's roof." I suggested, putting a hand over his to stop him from proceeding further. I hope he didn't feel the sudden warmth of my touch, because I was super nervous. Beautiful view, me and Dean, alone, amazing vintage car... Things happen in movies with any of these three involved!

"Why?"

"Eating inside the car is overrated. And you could spoil the leather." I opened my door. "And besides, the weather's great! Let's take advantage of it!"

Dean chuckled and opened the door. "Fine, but only because you suggested it." Within a few seconds, me and Dean were up on the Impala's roof, eating and laughing at each other's impersonations of memorable moments in our favourite movies, when I started feeling a bit chilly.

"Let's get back inside the car." I told him. Until then, I didn't notice his arm was round my waist, and it was when I looked up at him that I realised how close we were sitting. It made me slightly nervous... yet I wanted to kiss him so badly. He smelled of beer, hot chilli sauce and that aftershave was driving me up the hill (no pun intended).

He had the perfect combination of smells.

"Why? You cold?" he softly asked me. I nodded and laughed nervously.

"Yeah, a little." I wrapped my cardigan further round myself to keep myself warm. Dean removed his arm from round me and took off his jacket, placing it over my back and shoulders. It was so big and warm... I held it round me protectively. It was like having his arms wrapped around me. That's how good it felt. "But what about you?"

"Like I said the other night princess, I'm Batman." That smirk! Had he any idea what he was doing to my heart? All my insides?! I knew from his tone of voice where he wanted to head from this conversation, and from where his hand was currently slithering. "And you know what Batman does?" I bit my lower lip and shook my head, looking at his own lips as his face inched closer to mine. "Saves the day..." Barely a fraction of an inch away. "... and always gets the girl."

The moment his lips touched mine stopped time. It was just us, on top of a car, surrounded by nature, good vibes and a beautiful view we were currently ignoring. I wrapped my arms round his neck, pulling him down on me, our tongues playfully flicked each other, while Dean's hands rested on my hips, squeezing gently when we felt the familiar churning in our stomachs as the kiss got more heated and passionate. Before we even knew it, Dean was straddling my waist, his hands now cupping my face.

I wish this moment would last forever.

Then I felt it.

At first it was like a tiny spark. And I ignored it, pulling away from the kiss just a split of a second, but Dean captured my lips with his before I had a chance of thinking further into it.

Then it grew and grew and grew until it got so bad, I practically pushed Dean off of me.

"Ari, baby, are you okay?" he asked as I frantically looked around us, into the darkness behind us.

"I—I felt it." Tears started flowing involuntarily, and Dean embraced my tightly, kissing the top of my head. "That—What I told you—" I could barely make any sense. I was so flustered and suddenly feeling physically sick.

"Wait, you mean...?" He looked me the eye and I nodded. I needn't speak. He knew I was referring to the demon. He helped me down the roof of the car and quickly locked us inside the car. I looked to my right and screamed as I saw someone emerging from the shadows and the tattoo of the rose of the right forearm.

"Dean!" I cried, and he looked to my side. Quickly, Dean took the gun out of the glove compartment, got out of the car and started shooting at the shadow. The first bullet missed, but the second one barely hit the man's shoulder. He hissed, eyes flashing yellow for a split second, and ran into the woods. Dean didn't run after him, instead getting back inside the car and driving us off.

"Call Carrie and Sam." Dean firmly ordered me. I nodded, and still, crying, dialled Carrie's number.

The moment was ruined thanks to that son of a bitch.

That wasn't the only thing that made me so angry. It was also the fact that Sam had the vision in the first place. If I didn't waste so much time detoxing him, this wouldn't have happened!

… Would it?

* * *

**Shite just got super intense! Although Dean and Claire seem very... close at the moment, things will take a turn for the better! Everything that happens is for a good reason so brace yourselves!**

**The last chapter for 'I Think I Like It Here' has been posted a couple of days ago and the new 'Save Yourself' chapter will be published around mid-May, even earlier if I have enough time to write for hours.**

**New story called 'Room For One More?' posted this week. Go check it out! 5 reviews = new chapter!**

**Until next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**It's been a while, I know I'm sorry. Personal life's being a slight B-word while at the same time being surprisingly nice to me... and I also just bagged a new job—which I enjoy a lot since it involves books—and the hours just made balancing studying and writing fanfictions twice as hard as before I had the job, so please excuse the short updating. I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

Chapter 9

After taking a cold bath, I changed into a purple flowy night dress and did my nightly skincare routine. I was so tired I only went halfway through. All I wanted was to watch some TV and just let sleep take its course. I could feel a mixture of feelings from beyond the bathroom door, which were mostly of worry and concern. Scrub still on my face, I rolled my eyes.

"Sam, Carrie, I'm fine." I reassured them. I knew they were concerned about what had happened, but seriously, I was feeling better just being in my house. "Stop asking, please."

"Well, it didn't sound like you were fine on the phone." Carrie snapped. She had the right to be upset. When Dean and I got back to my place, I was feeling so warm, they practically had to shed all my clothing on my way upstairs. Sam and Carrie had prepared the bathtub with ice cubes when Dean made the call. The fever had gone down, but now I was feeling very cold. "Are you sure you'll be okay while me and Sammy search the town for that bastard?"

"Yeah." I opened the door and immediately, Dean sprung up from the couch, rushing over to me, which I found really adorable. I chuckled. "I'm fine, Dean. Just feel a little chilly from the ice bath."

"Well, since you're okay, me and Carrie can get going." Sam told me, and gave me a friendly hug. "If anything comes up, we'll call you immediately."

I smiled weakly and nodded. "Just call Dean. I'm switching off all the phones and mine aswell so I can rest. And hey, can you let Buck up here? I'd feel safer knowing he'll be around too."

"No problemo, Ari." Carrie replied, running downstairs to open the office door, letting Buck upstairs.

"If anything happens—" Sam started telling Dean.

"Yes, we'll call. I got it." Dean assured him, and Sam went downstairs, closing the front door behind him. He turned round to look at he. Smirking, he asked, "You sure you're okay?"

I groaned, laughing a little as I covered my face. "Not you too!"

"Kidding, kidding!" he laughed, taking my hands into his and kissing my forehead. "But seriously, are you sure you're okay?"

"I will be when you shut up." I replied, then frowned. "And when I gain my body temperature."

"Here." Dean shrugged off his leather jacket and put it over me. I looked down bashfully. He still had this effect on me despite stepping out of my comfort zone a few hours before. He took my hand. "Better?"

"You didn't have to. I can always go to bed and cover myself." I mastered up all my courage and looked into his beautiful, emerald eyes. "But thank you. How about we watch a movie?"

Dean smirked playfully. "Or... we can _play_ the movie... and not watch it?"

Giggling, I rolled my eyes. "Carrie and Sam will be back very soon. They just went to do a quick round for the demon." Dean ignored me completely, leaning in for a kiss, which I gladly returned.

I forgot it all: the demon, Sam's abilities, me not being able to read Dean. It was that one kiss that washed it all away... and the one after that... and the other ones after that.

Gone.

* * *

When Dean pulled away, my eyes fluttered open and smiled softly when the first thing I saw were his green eyes. I could hear Buck's faint breathing by the bed. Dean's hands cupped my face and gave me one last lazy kiss.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked him quietly as not to wake Buck (he can get pretty cranky if he doesn't sleep very well).

"Yeah." he replied with a smile.

"Have you ever..." I paused for a second, thinking before I spoke. "... considered giving up hunting and, you know... start a new life?"

His hands left my face, instead taking my hand in his, caressing slowly, and sighed. "I considered it once... yeah. But I just—I don't know where to start. I've been doing this most of my life so I have no idea what it's like to live normal, you know."

"Start with buying your own place." I couldn't tell him to move in with me. Too early. Plus it's not like I had much space. Minneapolis is also very small town and for Dean to find a job he had to go one or two towns over. I wanted him to be close. "Then find a job."

"Isn't hunting a job?"

I shook my head. "Well, not exactly. But what if you..." Easy does it now. "... I dunno..." I looked up at him, a fake clueless expression on my face. Easy, Ariana. "... meet someone?"

Dean snorted. "With my history, I don't think that's ever gonna happen..." I frowned and looked down. Great. This was a one-time thing. Of course it was! "... but if I ever went on a hunt—well, finished it—would...? I mean..." Dean let out a short, nervous laugh and tilted my head up with one finger, my eyes lost in his. "What happened tonight, before the whole demon thing, I, uh, actually... kinda liked it." I sat up straight. Did this mean something? Duh, of course it did! "Was that what it's usually like with normal people? When they go out and stuff?"

I laughed, finding his cluelessness so cute and funny at the same time. "Kinda, yeah. They usually don't get date-crashed by a demon though. And the girl usually isn't empathic."

"I'd do normal if... if it means getting to know you. All over again" Yep. It just happened. As usual, I wanted to feel what he's feeling so badly. I still didn't have answers, and I didn't want to turn to my mom and grandmother. That meant they were right: that moving out of the community would cause trouble. It did, but after a long time. They would never understand. "We started on the wrong foot and, well, I wanna make things right." He squeezed my hand and kissed my cheek. "What do you say? Would you do me the honours and help me be normal?"

"You make being normal seem so... not normal." I chuckled and kissed him. "But yes. Yes I will."

Dean's phone started ringing. _Smoke on the Water_. A classic. I wish dad was around to meet him, they'd hit it off immediately. "Sammy? Oh, Carrie..." Pause. He gave me a side-glance and said, "Wait, I'll put you on speaker." He removed the phone from his ear, and pressed a button. "Okay."

"We didn't find anyone with a rose tattooed on their forearm. Wiped the whole town, went back up the hill to trace footprints. Nada." she explained.

"I had an idea but it involves the police." Sam chimed in.

"No police, Sammy. no. we need to keep this on the low-key." Dean replied. "You know how we work."

"Sam kind of has a point, Dean." I spoke. "I can go to the station, report that I was followed and the police can take it from there."

"Ari, involving the police makes this twice as hard. They wouldn't know about the demon." Dean told me. He was right. "We can continue this tomorrow during the day. Then in the afternoon Aria can do the ritual thing. By tomorrow Sam's free and we can kill that demon son of a bitch."

"Yeah." I nodded, but deep down it pained me that after this Dean would leave.

"Okay, we'll be back after one last trip. One hour tops." Carrie said and hung up. I laid down as Dean put the phone in his pocket and stood on his side, looking down at me.

"You're not okay." he simply said, running a hand through my hair, twirling a few strands round his finger. "What's wrong, Ariana?"

"There's two reasons why I've delayed everything. The one you know, and... another."

"Does the other involve keeping us here?" I nodded. "Like I told you, once this is all over, I'm here to stay. I'm gonna stop hunting once Sam's demon blood free."

"Really? I mean—I was just—"

"Really, Ariana. I've wasted most of my life huntin' and never had time to just... live, be normal. The idea made me cringe in the past, but then I met you and..." His voice trailed off, sighing dreamily. "Your eyes."

I wrinkled my nose. What did my eyes have to do with him settling down? "What does that have to do with everything?"

"They keep me grounded. You can say they made me all soft and fuzzy inside. But mention it to Carrie and Sam and you'll be in trouble." He added in a warning yet slightly teasing tone. I laughed and shook my head.

"I promise I won't. And besides..." I pulled Dean over me so that he was straddling me, catching him by surprise. "...what happened on the roof of your car was anything but soft and fuzzy."

"Want a repeat?" he asked me huskily. My breath hitched and I bt my lower lip.

"I'd like to but..." I lowered my voice. "Buck senses when something like that happens. Believe me, it does. _And_ your brother will be here in three... two... one."

As soon as I said that, I heard the store door open and close. "Okay that was creepy." Dean murmured, and stared down at me. "To be continued?"

"It hasn't started yet." I whispered and he rolled off of me, laying next to me like nothing really happened. The movie had come to an end and the credits were rolling. Buck was still asleep.

"Hey." Sam said as he came from across the hall. "So can we head to bed? I'm pretty beat."

"Me too." Carrie sighed.

"Hey Sam." He looked up. "Why don't take the day off tomorrow? We can all go round town. Carrie and I can go shopping or something."

"I don't shop, sweetie. I can always wear the clothes I've always had or else borrow something from the bros." Carrie pointed out. "But if it means chilling with my boyfriend... sure, why not?"

"Great!" I exclaimed. "We can spend the whole day out. It's a Sunday so I don't open the shop. We can eat and hang out..." I gave Dean a knowing look. "... like normal people."

"You have any idea what's going on?" Sam asked Carrie.

"Nope. And clearly it's an inside thing. Let's just head to bed." She patted Sam's shoulder before going to her room.

"Dean?"

He looked up at his brother and waved him off. "I need to talk to Ariana for a sec. Don't wait up for me, mom."

I stiffled a laugh as Sam flipped him off and disappeared round the corner. "So, you wanted to talk to me?"

"Nah, I just wanted to lie here next to you. Do you really think sleeping in the same room as my brother is better than sleeping in the same room as a beautiful blue-eyed girl who doesn't think of me as a douche? Please, Sammy wouldn't know I never went back to his room. Once he's asleep, he's completely passed out."

"Okay, you can stay. Just as long as you don't hog the sheets. Then you're sleeping on the floor and Buck Dharma's taking the other side of the bed." Dean blinked, clearly taken aback. "I love my bed. And I especially love the sheets. They're one of the few things that make me feel at home."

"I'm not Sammy." I chuckled and Dean pulled me into his arms, kissing my head fondly. "I'd never take what's yours. I can always sleep over the sheets."

"That's by far the most surprisingly romantic thing I've ever heard in my entire life. And the sweetest." I kissed him softly on the lips. Then I made a face. "And the weirdest. But still sweet. Take off your shoes."

Dean took his shoes off and was about to take his shirt off when he stopped. "I'll just sleep with my clothes."

"If you sleep with no shirt on, I, uh, I have no problem with that." I bit my lip as he _very _ slowly took his shirt off. Definitely no problem at all...

… Tonight's gonna be a long night. Let's just hope I don't wake up on top of him...

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Completely aware it's short; didn't have much time to write a lengthy one. Lengthy chapters will come after May 2nd, which is when I finish my exam.**

**Anyway, back to the story: Dean and Ariana are growing closer by the minute and I've the ending of the story—which is very close—all planned out and written roughly so if you're curious about how the story will turn out, review! Let me know you love this!**

**New story called 'Room For One More?' is up. The first chapter is a little short but the net chapters will be longer I promise. The second chapter will be updated once the first chapter has at least five reviews—nearly there!—then after that the chapters will be posted after ****they get one or more reviews. So please review! I love writing the story but I won't continue if no one enjoys reading it!**

**The new chapter for 'Save Yourself' will be out sometime during or after mid-May, so _please_... for the love of Bobby Singer and his flask... be patient. I've already started re-writing the script. I just need to adjust a few things and include the back story, which is the Dean/Carly drama. Readers and reviews are lacking by the minute, so if anyone reads it please leave your thoughts? They make me really happy when I'm finished from a shift or studying :) **

**'****Til next time, ****assbutts****!**


End file.
